leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seven-colored Arch
---- | artistname_ro= | lyricistname=ピカチュウＰＪ-２０１２ | lyricistname_ro=PikachuPJ-2012 | composername=江崎とし子 | composername_ro=Toshiko Ezaki | arrangername=後藤康二 (ck510) | arrangername_ro=Kouji Gotou (ck510) | albumtype=single | albumtitle=七色アーチ | albumtitle_ro= | catalognumber= | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Unova}} Seven-colored Arch (Japanese: 七色アーチ Nanairo Āchi) is the third ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in BW061, replacing Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW. Ending animation: BW ED 3 Synopsis In a meadow, Cilan is conducting the song, which is being sung by Ash, Iris, Cilan, and all of their Pokémon. Around them, the wild Pokémon are also singing and dancing. is sitting on a cliff nearby watching, and then join in on the singing as the camera pans out. Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | |The eyes sparkling with the cleared-up blue sky Come on, puff up your chest and take a big step forward. It's the beginning of a dream. Turn your joys and sorrows into The power for tomorrow No matter how many times, no matter how many times Just believe that we have the strength to flap up and fly Let's sketch together the seven-colored arch In that great sky Even if we slowly take one step The scenery will indeed change Come on, let's go To your future To the other side of the rainbow |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |The eyes sparkling with the cleared-up blue sky Come on, puff up your chest and take a big step forward. It's the beginning of a dream. Turn your joys and sorrows into The power for tomorrow No matter how many times, no matter how many times Just believe that we have the strength to flap up and fly Let's sketch together the seven-colored arch In that great sky The scents of grass and earth carried upon the wind after the rain Are singing "I am alive". Today is beginning. Precious memories will always Be smiling eternally Look up to the blue sky That continues on endlessly, endlessly Head on, more dazzling than anyone The seven-colored arch Even if you stumble Even when you are almost crushed Your back showing your perseverance Is being silently watched by someone Even if we slowly take one step The scenery will indeed change Come on, let's go Carry those dreams and wishes To your future To the other side of the rainbow |} |} Ending animation spoilers * 's , , and evolving into , , and , respectively. * Ash's capture of the sunglasses Krokorok. * 's evolving into a . Trivia * It is technically impossible for Ash to have all of his Pokémon with him at once, however, the opening has Ash sitting with all of his Unova Pokémon. * Whimsicott is the only evolved wild Pokémon present. Errors * During the close up of shot of Ash's , his Boldore has a red spine instead of blue. However, this was corrected in BW064. Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ29 ja:七色アーチ zh:七色的拱橋